


Ornaments As Weapons

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: Unbelievable. That was the word that came to mind as Dex tweeze bits of glass from Nursey’s face, arms, and feet. His defense partner was sitting on the edge of the bathtub looking a bit stunned.Warning for a descriptions of an oral mouth injury. I know I hate teeth stuff sometimes so proceed with caution





	Ornaments As Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> For the sixth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Injured Putting up Holiday Decorations

Unbelievable. That was the word that came to mind as Dex tweeze bits of glass from Nursey’s face, arms, and feet. His defense partner was sitting on the edge of the bathtub looking a bit stunned.

“How did you manage this again?” the redhead asked, plucking a particularly large shard out of Nursey’s cheek. 

“I told you I don’t know. One minute I was talking to some girl, and the next the Christmas tree was toppling me over,” he huffed, wincing as he accidentally grazed a part of an ornament lodged in his finger.

“I’d like to think that someone bumped into it from the other side, but you’re a magnet for disaster so it wouldn’t shock me if that tree fell of its own volition,” he teased, pulling the last fragment out of Derek’s hand. 

“Haha. Very funny Poindexter. At least I got all of it and Amber was alright.”

“Oh. Is that her name?’ Dex asked casually, trying to not sound annoyed. 

“Yeah. Or at least I think so. She told me it just as the tree fell.”

“Maybe I should come up here and let her play doctor,” the ginger offered, trying to be a supportive wingman. 

“Nah, she wasn’t exactly my type. Plus, you’re way better at taking care of me,” Nursey grinned, watching as Dex methodically cleaned each cut and then bandaged it. 

“I had lots of practice before Samwell, and needless to say you’re keeping my skills sharp,” he laughed, carefully cleaning the big gash on Nursey’s cheek, trying to be as gentle as possible. 

As Dex’s fingers tenderly grazed his cheek, Nursey couldn’t help the goosebumps that rose on his skin. 

“Any injuries involving Christmas trees or ornaments?”

“Actually yeah. One year my younger brother and sister were watching some GI Joe cartoon thing on the television, and I guess in one scene a soldier took a grenade, yanked the pin with his teeth, and threw it. Well, my sister was a bit mischievous, and still is come to think of it, and my brother...well he’s gullible. So as the show ended, my sister pointed to one of the glass ornaments on the tree and suggested to Sean that it looked like a grenade. Well, needless to say I was picking out glass shards from my brother’s gums for twenty minutes after that. Cara was grounded through the winter, and well, we only have plastic ornaments at home now,” Dex sighed, looking up at Nursey as he finished his story. 

“I’m not sure if I should be horrified or impressed by your sister,” Nursey guffawed, as he stood from the rim of the bathtub to check himself out in the mirror. 

“I hope whatever scars come from this at least make me look roguish, and not like a walking disaster,” he huffed, turning to check his profile. 

“I’m sure you’ll look fine,” Dex murmured, checking his watch. “It’s still pretty early you know, I’m sure Amber is still downstairs,” he suggested, moving towards the door. 

“She was cool and all but like I said, not my type. How about we go get the good beer in the basement and you can keep me company while I drink some of this pain away?”

“As your medic I do not recommend more than two beers, but as your friend, I suggest tub juice to numb the pain,” Dex smirked as he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway. 

“How about we each get a glass of tub juice and people watch from the window in our room? Not going to lie, this took a bit out of me. But if you want to go, you know, find someone to go home with tonight I’m chill.”

“Nah, Nurse, no one downstairs is really doing it for me right now.”

“How about upstairs?” Nursey asked, half joking as he leaned on the stair’s railing. 

Unable to stop his eyes from drifting to Nursey’s lips, Dex blushed. Clearing his throat he choked out, “Umm, I think so. But maybe I can tell you more about it over some drinks?”

“Sure thing Will. I’ll be in the room. Don’t take too long, or who knows, the lights in our room might try to strangle me,” he joked, walking into their shared room, leaving Dex bright red as he walked down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The grenade story is true. My cousin and his younger brother were watching GI Joe as kids and well that happened.


End file.
